They say dogs love their masters
by Dichotomy89
Summary: Pluto may be a demon hound, but he definitely has some very human emotions. Unfortunately Sebastian seems oblivious to just how much Pluto loves him, and Pluto can't exactly tell him, can he?


***I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters***

It was a gorgeous day for a walk. The sun was shining brightly, birds chirped and whistled from the trees, flitting from branch to branch. New scents teased Pluto's nose as he walked along with his favorite person in the the world. The only thing that spoiled this particular walk was a gaggle of onlookers. Okay, maybe it wasn't just this walk. They attracted stares wherever they went. Pluto for the simple fact that he is a freaking giant dog, a demon hound to be precise, nearly 8 feet tall from the ground to the top of his shoulders, with a luxuriously soft white coat, and crimson eyes. Sure he got the first look, and the second double take, but he didn't mind that part. But when people turned to stare at the fine specimen holding the end of Pluto's leash, that's when his day gets ruined.

And Sebastian Michaelis is a damn fine specimen. Too perfect to be human, but hey, he's not, so that's perfectly okay. Women see that refined face, impeccable poise, rounded out with sleek jet black hair, and eyes that could swallow your soul, and they go weak in the knees. Pluto hates that. Sometimes the brave ones even approach Sebastian, trying to initiate conversation, flirting with their long lashes or shoving their breasts up to present more enticing cleavage. Pluto hates that even more. How dare they try to talk to HIS Sebastian. Fortunately if he moves to sniff them or growl, they beat a hasty retreat. Even a glare with a flash of teeth from a distance keeps the weak of heart at bay.

Harder to deter though are the men. Admittedly there aren't many that will blatantly approach in the light of day, but at night all bets are off. Pluto especially hates Grell Sutcliff, a grim reaper, though apparently not a very good one, but one that has the total hots for Sebastian and isn't shy about it in the least. You could almost say the guy shouts it to the heavens...which he does whenever he sees Sebastian, throwing himself at Pluto's master with laughable results. Sebastian always sidesteps at the last second leaving Grell to fall unceremoniously in the dirt, usually on his face. Pluto always snickers at that. It warms his heart to see Sebastian evade the attentions thrown at him by these unworthy people so easily.

* * *

Back at the estate Sebastian unclips Pluto's leash and tosses him a treat. A corner of Sebastian's mouth quirks up as Pluto leaps into the air, deftly catching the treat and landing with a resounding thud as he starts to devour his reward for good behavior. Sometimes Sebastian wished he could find someone that could be as loyal as Pluto. But good luck finding anyone like that in the mortal world. Humans had notoriously short lives, and seemed quite attached to them. Occasionally a rare one would pop up, willing to be loyal to some ideal unto death. But the chances of one of those rare ones' ideals being Sebastian were exceedingly slim. As such, he's settled for serving his master Ciel Phantomhive faithfully, waiting until the day that he could claim Ciel's soul. The search for a worthy significant other could wait until then.

Meanwhile, with Pluto laying outside the manse gnawing on his treat, Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen to help prepare afternoon refreshments and dinner for his master and a group of guests that would arrive shortly and stay until late this evening. Sebastian had everything under control, as always, but he felt a little hollow. Sure he did his job, and sure he even respected Ciel, and looked forward to claiming a worthy soul. But he just felt like something was missing from his life. Maybe he needed to find a new hobby, yeah, that might be it. He was probably just bored with the same old routine activities.

* * *

The evening goes off without a hitch, okay, maybe one slight hitch. During tea after dinner in the game room Sebastian heard a slight commotion outside. Excusing himself after serving everyone, he made his way to the front door to discover Pluto sitting in the middle of the driveway, next to one of the guests' coaches. Interestingly enough there was a hand sticking out from under Pluto's considerable bulk, frantically scrabbling. Sebastian thought it might even be starting to get a bluish tinge to it. Sebastian commanded Pluto to get up and watched as the silvery white beast stood, but remained next to the man, looking quite pleased with himself.

The man's chest heaved as he gasped for air, his face slowly turning from blue back to a normal color. He gathered himself and stood up, glancing about as if looking for some way to escape from this situation. Sebastian calmly asked the man what his business was, to which he replied haltingly that he was the driver for the coach that he was standing next to. As he said this Pluto began growling and the man visibly flinched, face going pale as Pluto's bared fangs came closer. When Pluto sniffed and nudged the man, Sebastian heard something metallic strike the ground. Hearing the same thing the guy began edging away, nervously twiddling his hat. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he took in the object currently laying on the pathway. Several sticks of dynamite, bound together and fixed to a metal clock timer. To make matters worse, Sebastian could clearly see the hands on the clock ticking down, indicating that it had already been set, and would blow soon.

Sebastian glanced around, evaluating several courses of action. He could simply allow it to explode, Pluto could easily escape, as could he. This would also remove the would-be bomber nuisance. However, Ciel would be very irate with him for allowing what would no doubt be considerable damage to the front of the building. Not to mention damaging their guests' coaches and horse teams. About the time he realized that he needed to get ride of the bomb and relocate it to somewhere that would cause less noticeable damage, the bomber pulled a gun and made a dash for the front door, spraying bullets n Sebastian's direction. It was no big deal normally for Sebastian to evade bullets, heck, he was proud of his bullet catching talent, and enjoyed the look of mortals as he threw their own weapons back at them. But he was caught off guard, instead being preoccupied with the matter of the bomb, which was moments away from exploding in wave of sound, heat, and shards of debris. He would be able to dodge, just barely, but it ended up with him even further away from the ticking destructive device.

Pluto basked in Sebastian's approval, wanting to do anything in his power to help his favorite person. And when the stranger pulled a gun, Pluto's protective instincts flared up. As the man ran, spraying bullets at an off balance Sebastian, Pluto lunged into action. He charged the man from the side, smashing into the fleeing body and sending the pitifully frail creature flying. The man landed in a motionless heap after bouncing off a wall. Pluto turned to see Sebastian pick up the device that the man had dropped. Sebastian looked at Pluto and signaled him to perform one of his tricks. As Sebastian threw the item up and away from the house, Pluto took a deep breath, and let loose a blast of fire, aiming to catch the device midair. It exploded in a furious blast, sending a shock-wave out in all directions and creating a dirt cloud with bits of ash and grass. When the cloud settled Sebastian dusted off his jacket, and walked over to Pluto and gifted him with a warm smile of approval. Pluto melted inside, and was thankful that he had fur, or else Sebastian would be able to see him blush as Sebastian ran a hand through Pluto's fur, patting him in appreciation. Pluto would have given anything in that moment to have Sebastian look at him like that always.


End file.
